


The Losers': A Gaming Club

by DylanJ10000



Series: Original Stories & Random Fics [3]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe -Gaming, Audra will show up later :), Billverly - Freeform, But Bill/Audra is Endgame, F/M, He's perfectly content with the single life :)), M/M, Mike doesn't need no man/woman/person, No Hanbrough either :/, No Stenbrough up in here, Reddie, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So is Patty/Stan :), Stanlon - Freeform, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanJ10000/pseuds/DylanJ10000
Summary: When young, amateur video game streamer Beverly Marsh hops onto a public lobby for her next stream, she doesn't expect to meet what will soon become her best friends. LIMITED SERIES
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Pure Happiness, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Original Stories & Random Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951399
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	The Losers': A Gaming Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There!
> 
> You're probably wondering what this fic is about, exactly. If you've looked at my page, then great! You already know that I'm a huge fan of Stranger Things and It. For this story, which may be a limited series, or not- it depends on how I feel about it and whether the public reception is good, we're gonna be focusing on the Losers'. There's a big difference, though. We're bringing them to the tech age, putting them in about 2018. Another big difference is gonna be that not all of them live in Derry.
> 
> I know for a fact that this fic will be at least 7 chapters, each chapter taking the different perspective of a Loser. The first of which will be, of course, Beverly, who is mentioned in the tag for this. Without further ado, I'm gonna introduce you to our modernized, gamer Losers!
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Beverly Marsh, 18; Resident of Derry, Maine; Amateur YouTube Video Game Streamer, but has had a large spike in subscribers as of late. ONLINE NAME: BevTastic
> 
> Bill Denbrough, 17; Resident of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; Avid Gamer who doesn't typically play online. ONLINE NAME: BigBill001
> 
> Ben Hanscom, 17; Resident of Nashville, Tennessee; New Gamer who has just launched a Twitch profile. ONLINE NAME: TheHayStack
> 
> Richie Tozier, 18; Resident of Orlando, Florida; Avid Gamer who regularly joins Beverly on her streams. ONLINE NAME: TheTrashMouth
> 
> Eddie Kaspbrak, 17; Resident of New York, New York; Semi-New Gamer, who met Richie during a game of Fortnite in 2017. ONLINE NAME: UpsettiSpagEddie
> 
> Mike Hanlon, 16; Resident of Atlanta, Georgia; Super new gamer, who joins an online game in search of some friends from around the country. ONLINE NAME: HomeSchool
> 
> Stanley Uris, 16; Resident of Arlington, Virginia; Friends with Bill from childhood, and joins an online game with Bill for some fun. ONLINE NAME: StandbyStaniel
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> As you can see, they all live pretty far away from each other. Some are acquainted with one another, while others don't know each other at all. That's all gonna change when a simple matchmaking party brings them all together. Take note that, once in-game, I will write as if they are in the game (e.g. 'Bev ran through the cornfield, with the raiders on her tail. One shoots her, crippling her arm', would be for a game like Fallout 76).
> 
> Also, just for the purpose of making it easier for me to write, Bill's stutter practically disappears when they're gaming. Kind of like in the book when he does impersonations of people.

The monitor finally flickers on, as the young redhead adjusts her microphone and her camera. Beverly Marsh, amateur- but rapidly rising- game streamer, readies herself up before going to Twitch. "Here it goes", she says, a smirk on her face, before pressing _Stream_ on her screen. She continues getting ready as the number of watchers continue to rise. "Hey, what's up guys? How are you all this fine evening?", she asks as she sees the comments section begin to flood. She smiles as she reads the responses of all different types, lengths, and languages. "Let me just get set up here, on my end, and then we're gonna play some _Friday The 13th_. How does that sound, guys?". She takes a sip of her honey tea before setting it on the nearby table. "Alright, here we _go!_ What's up guys, this is BevTastic here, coming at you with another delightful stream- or _video_ , depending on if you're watching when I reupload this to YouTube later. _Nonetheless_ , I welcome you guys to my humble channel, and encourage you to sit down, stay a while, and perhaps subscribe while you're here".

"First off, I'm gonna boot up the game", she says, clicking the icon for _Friday The 13th_ , before the usual studio credits begin to roll, "Then, we're gonna pick a lobby. Tell me guys, do you wanna do a private match, or do you wanna try public. Let me know in the comments!". Bev watches as the comments scream for both public and private matches. "Pretty even amount, so I guess I'm the tiebreaker here! Eenie, Meenie, Miney, _Public it is_ ", she says contently, clicking on _Quick Play_. Three minutes pass before she's loaded into an empty lobby. "Well, that blows. Y'know what? While it's empty, I'm gonna give you guys a chance to pick one of our usual guests to join the stream. How's that sound?", she asks. The comments explode into happy messages and suggestions. After a minute, Bev reads through them. "Are you sure, guys? He's usually pretty crazy when we do these streams. I'll text him and see what he's up to", she says, pulling out her phone.

* * *

_Bev: Hey, u busy?_

_Rich: Nah, y?_

_Bev: Streaming rn. Wanna join?_

_Rich: Sure thing, toots. Hopping on rn_

* * *

"You guys got your wish", Bev says as she giggles softly, "He's hopping on now". Sure enough, _TheTrashMouth_ joins the lobby. "How are ya, Trashmouth?", she asks, "Ready to feel my wrath from our last match?". She hears a snort. "You wish, Bevvie, dear", Richie gloats, "You _know_ that I'm the champion F13 Player between the two of us". When the lobby still doesn't fill up, Bev suggests, "Hey, Trashmouth, why don't you invite one of your friends on while I pick someone from the comments?". Richie coughs quietly. "Sure thing, Bev", he says, pulling up his friends list, searching for those who are online.

* * *

_N00bMaster69: Online - Playing Fallout 76_

_xAxeLegend37x: Offline_

_UpsettiSpagEddie: Online - Home_

_Cart00nz: Online - Playing Dead by Daylight_

* * *

Richie cycles through the rest of his friends list, finding that there are only three online. Looking between the three, he makes a decision. _N00bMaster69 cheats too much,_ he thinks, _Cart00nz is probably busy streaming on YouTube. So, Eds is is_. He clicks on UpsettiSpagEddie's profile.

* * *

_TheTrashMouth: Hey, was wondering if you'd like to join our game? I'm helping a friend stream rn. Maybe you might know her? She's BevTastic on Twitch?_

_UpsettiSpagEddie: Are you pulling my leg rn?_

_TheTrashMouth: No sir, Eds, sir, check my friends list._

_UpsettiSpagEddie: OMG YOU'RE ACTUALLY FRIENDS WITH HER FFS I'M JOINING NOW_

\---------  
  
"My friend, Eds, is joining", he says, smirking to himself as he looks over the messages. Bev nods, though she knows he can't see her. "That sounds good!", she says, "Now, I'm going to pick out someone from the comments to play. Just drop your username in the comments below and I'll pick one in a minute". As the comments flood in, she begins searching through them, finding one, in particular, that sticks out.

* * *

_TheHayStack: I'm streaming rn too. Wanna co-stream? My username is the same._

* * *

"You know what, TheHayStack? I'll accept that bet!", she exclaims, pulling his profile up online and inviting him to the lobby. Almost immediately, his name pops up, and a little after that, so does UpsettiSpagEddie's. "Welcome, Eds and Haystack!", Richie exclaims, prompting a snort from Eddie. "Don't call me Eds", he says, though the laughter is in his voice, "Hi, Bev! I'm a huge fan!". Beverly smiles at that. "Likewise, Eddie. I'm sure we'll get along just fine", she says before turning her attention to TheHayStack, "How're you doin', Haystack?". She pulls up his stream on her other monitor, seeing a slightly overweight, but attractive, boy on his stream. She sees him blush. "I'm great", he says, "How're you guys this fine evening?". A chorus of 'goods' and 'mehs' flow throughout the lobby, before another name pops up in the lobby. _HomeSchool_ , Bev thinks, _Basic name, but still sounds pretty cool_. "Hey, HomeSchool. You got a mic?", Richie asks. HomeSchool's microphone icon lights up, signifying that he does, in fact, have one. "Yeah", he says, "and you can just call me Mike".

"Oh, so we're using our real names now?", Richie asks, "In that case, Richie's the name, and voices are my game! No pun intended". Bev smirks at that. "I'm Ben", Haystack says, "Good to meet you guys". Eddie's mic icon goes out for a second, before it blips back. "Sorry, had to yell at my mom. She's being annoying", he explains. Richie snorts. "She's probably agitated because she's not getting any of me tonight, right, Eds?". Eddie snorts. "Don't call me Eds! It's _Eddie! E-D-D-I-E!_ ", he exclaims. Soon enough, they notice two more users have joined the lobby. _StandbyStaniel_ and _BigBill001_. "Uh, hi?", Staniel says, "I'm Stan, and this is my friend Bill, and we've literally been looking for a lobby for an hour now". Bill's mic icon lights up. "H-Holy shit! You're B-B-B-". Stan interrupts. " _Bevtastic_ ", he supplies, "Bill's got a stutter, but he's a big fan".

"That's so sweet!", Bev says, "Alright, before we start, you guys know the drill. Where are all of you guys from? I'm from a little place in Maine called Derry".

"New York", Eddie says.

"Nashville", Ben supplies.

"Disney World!", Richie exclaims, "Sorry. Orlando".

"I'm from Atlanta", Mike says.

"P-P-P- _Shit_. I'm from P-Philadelphia", Bill stutters.

"I live just outside DC", Stan says dryly.

"Alright! So we don't need to worry about someone leaving early or anything", Bev says, before clapping her hands together, "Let's do this guys!". She readies herself up, as the other go through their counselors and Jason's, before readying themselves up as well. As the load screen pops up, the chat goes silent, until the map begins loading up. "So, are we doing the basic 'we need to stick together or have a radio' thing?", Richie asks. Bev nods, knowing he probably now has her stream pulled up. "Hey, do you guys all have working cameras?", Bev asks. An abundance of yes's flood through the chat. "Good!", how about I invite you guys to a squad stream?". Some claps and cheers of yes erupt. "Let me close my stream. I don't have many viewers, anyways", Ben says, before turning his attention to his stream, "For those of you who _are_ watching, head on over to Bev's stream!". With that, he ends his stream, and she invites the six boys to her stream, watching six faces pop up around the screen."Is it weird if I say you guys all look exactly how I pictured you?", Bev asks with a chuckle. 

The map finally loads, and the opening sequence begins. "Shit! Packanack Lodge?", Eddie moans, "I'm _shit_ at this map". Richie snorts. "Meanwhile, I'm _the shit_ at this map", he says, grinning broadly. As they eagerly wait to see which Jason is approaching, it turns out to be a Part 8 Jason with a machete. "Oh no", a few of the gamers say, knowing from previous streams of how this will turn out. "Oh, yes", Richie says devilishly, "You're all _doomed_ ". Bev snorts, remembering the last stream, where she ended up glitching Richie's Jason under the map, and emote-danced on the pier until the match was over. "Don't be so sure", she warns, "You might fall under the map again". She can see Richie's face of horror, but cannot hear his response as the in-game party mutes them from each other. Everyone begins focusing on the game.

* * *

As the game loads, she finds that everyone is scattered around the map. Bev begins walking around the outside of the cabin she's at. "I'm so glad I picked Tiffany, guys", she mutters to herself, "Stealth is key". Opening the window on the side of the cabin, she climbs in, falling to the floor. Getting up, she runs for the back door. "Let's make sure this is locked", she says, "You all know my strategy with Tiff, here". She always has the same plan: Enter a cabin, lock both doors, open all windows, set a bear trap at the front door, search the cabin, and, finally, move to the next cabin. " _Ooh_ , a machete!", she says, picking it up, brandishing it beside the fireplace, "This'll _definitely_ come in handy". Searching the bathroom, she finds two First-Aid Sprays. "Good thing I have the Medic perk, guys! That means I pretty much have 4 sprays!". Leaving the bathroom, she checks a nearby drawer, finding a radio. Picking it up, voices immediately come blaring through. "-shitshitshitshitshitshit", Eddie yells as he runs on the other side of the map. "Eddie?", she asks, "Where are you?".

"My ass spawned at the Lodge, and Richie's been on me since!", he yells, continuing to pant through the radio. Bev makes a split decision. "Head for Birch Ridge!", she says, "I'm here, and I've barricaded the house. There's plenty of weapons". Eddie nods on the stream. "I'm passing the campsite at Flat Roc- _shit! He grabbed me! SHI-_ Oh. Thanks, Mike". Bev figures that Mike has helped him out. "I think we're almost there", Eddie says, as Bev begins to hear Mike's voice. "Yep, I can hear Mike, so that means you're close by", she says, seeing the two running outside, with Richie in pursuit. Mike goes into defensive stance, swinging his axe at Richie. Since Mike is playing as Buggzy, who has the best Strength stats, he knocks Richie's hockey mask off. "You _asshole_! I'm _appalled!_ ", Richie teases. He grabs Mike by the throat. "You thought you could just get away with that, Mikey?", he asks, carrying him over to the opened window, where Eddie has just crawled through.

He throws Mike through, leaving him a sprawling, bloody mess of a heap on the floor. "Oh, goddammi-", Mike says, but his voice is cut off as he goes to the spectator lobby. Richie draws closer to the window. "Hey, Bev!", Richie exclaims happily. Bev snorts. "Hey, Richie!", she greets in return. He immediately begins throwing knives through the window. "Hey, what the hell?", she teases, "and I thought we were getting along!". Suddenly, Bill's voice comes over the radio. "Is anyone out there?", he asks, "I have Ben and Stan, but we haven't had any luck finding another radio". Bev coughs. "I'm with Eddie. Richie's got us cornered. Mike's dead", she says, "Come help us out?". Bev opens her map. The three of them are just North of the Lodge. "We're in the left house at Birch Ridge when you look on the map. Hurry, please. Thanks!". She continues watching the map for a moment, as the three blips begin moving Northwest, towards their location.

"Stan's got an idea!", Bill says, "One of us has to die so Tommy can come back, right? You're the only girl character, so one of us will die, someone will come back as Tommy, and we can head for the shack for the mom's sweater. We can kill him!". Bev looks at the hockey mask laying on the ground outside. "One problem", she says, "He's blocking my way to the mask". Eddie turns to her. "Just run for it!", he says, as Richie begins tearing down the door. Running for the window, Bev jumps through, getting up and picking up the mask. She looks back to see Eddie in Richie's grasp, before he's hung on the coat hook. "Shi-", Eddie starts, but goes to the spectator lobby, as well. Bev turns to run Southeast. "Bill, I'll meet you guys at the campsite. Richie's on my tail", she says. She begins to hear the voices of Ben and Stan growing stronger as she closes in. "What if he uses his teleport to get right behind us?", Stan asks. Ben scoffs lightly. "I'm pretty sure if Richie was gonna do it, he would've done it by now". Bev runs into the campsite's light. "Hiya, fellas. Did someone order a large hunk of undead flesh?", she asks as she runs next to them. Richie enters the campsite, standing on one side of the campfire.

"A campfire? Do you know what this means?", Richie asks, "We can have some campfire songs! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G So-". His awful singing is interrupted by a flare to the face, courtesy of Stan. "Beep beep, Richie", he says, "Split up!". The four split, but Richie's quick enough to grab Bill. "Remember, call for Tommy!", he says, before Richie throws him into the campfire, incinerating his body. "We will!", Bev says, knowing that those in the spectator lobby can still hear them, before turning her attention to her viewers, "You guys, this might be one of the best streams I've ever done!". She manages to lose Richie, who has turned his attention to Ben, and looks at the map. "Looks like Stan is headed to check the radio's spawn points", she says, before headed Northwest, "and I've gotta check the shack's spawn points". The first spawn point turns out to be a bust, as she figured it would. "Bev!", Stan says, "I found a radio. Ben's still distracting Richie. Have you found the shack yet?". Bev shakes her head. "I found it, but it's at the other spawn point. Have you found the radio?". Stan nods.

"Just got it. I'm calling him in now", he says. The radio static sound effect blares. "Oh, shit!", Eddie says, "I never get to be Tommy!". Bev snorts. "Well, Eds, today's your lucky day!". Headed towards the other spawn point, she begins to hear Ben's voice nearby. Managing to pass by Richie undetected, she heads towards the shack's spawn point, where it comes into view. Equipped with the hockey mask, she should be able to get inside and out without alerting Richie. She gets inside, equipping herself with the sweater and the new machete beside it. Checking her map, she begins to head towards Ben's location, where Stan and Eddie seem to be doing the same thing. Eddie regroups with her nearby, where she drops her machete. "You can only kill him with an axe or machete, so take it", she says. Eddie snorts, picking it up. "Yes, mom", he teases. They make it back to Packanack Lodge, where Stan and Ben are taking turns hitting Richie, who is struggling to grab either one of them.

"Richie, it's _mommy!_ ", Bev singsongs. Richie stops dead in his tracks. "Oh, no", he says, unable to move. Eddie gets in front of him, triggering the animation. Eddie swings the machete into Richie's face, and the screen gains a gold tint. The match is over with three minutes to spare. " _Holy shit! I did it! I actually did it!_ ", Eddie exclaims. 

* * *

Bev checks the comments, and the viewers are in a frenzy.

* * *

_xLegionWarrior09x: You guys work really well together! I hope to see this collab again_

_BombTastic457: That was awesome! Best stream in a while ;D_

_TheHayStack: We totally need to all add each other. Just sayin'! ;)_

_TheGeorgieD: That was my brother, Bill! SO COOL_

* * *

"Bill, your brother, I'm assuming, is really impressed that you're on my stream", she jokes, "But, seriously, who else thinks we need to all collab again soon? I know it's got my vote". The comments, once again, go into a frenzy, all voting for them to collab again soon. "Alright! That's that, then! I'll be adding these losers for another collab! That's gonna be the end of this stream. You guys have a good morning, evening, night, wherever you are, and be sure to like, comment, and subscribe! Peace!", she says, pressing the _End Stream_ button. She sits at her desk, and adds the boys to a voice chat. "Everyone seems to like you guys, and I feel the exact same way", she says, "Do you guys wanna stream again together, tomorrow night?". Eddie begins wheezing. "Absolutely! Yes!", he exclaims. There's similar responses from the others. "Great! Now, who wants to gang up in GTA?".

**Author's Note:**

> Thus, the beginning of The Losers Club, est. 2018! I feel pretty content with this first chapter! Let me know in the comments what you guys think about this concept, and let me know who's point of view to play as in the next chapter!


End file.
